We have previously found evidence that Mexican Americans are at approximately twice the risk of hip fracture as Puerto Ricans. We hypothesize that risk factors for hip fracture, primarily the strength and strcture of the bones, will vary among Latino men by specific ethnicity, and some of that variation will be explained by immigration status, acculturation, diet, and physical activity. This preliminary study will establish the feasibility of recruiting, examining and interviewing Mexican American and Puerto Rican men and provide preliminary data to determine sample size.